


Flying High

by writeitinred



Series: 100 Kink Challenge [17]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mile High Club, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hmm,” Aaron hums. “As much as I would love to join the mile-high club today, you do tend to scream and I don’t want the whole plane to know who’s fucking you.” </p><p>There’s a flash of irritation at having been denied, but there are only a few things Aaron Hotchner can’t resist, and one of them is him. He quickly makes sure his teammates are asleep before reaching out to grab Aaron’s hand, placing it on the inside of his thigh. </p><p>“What if I try my absolute best to stay quiet? Would that please you, Daddy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should be concerned or not that this kink seems to be the easiest to write? 
> 
> Thanks to Toast_Senpai for always editing my work!
> 
> Tumblr: writeitinred.tumblr.com

Spencer Reid doesn’t remember the last time a case had been so easy, nor does he remember being so restless after one either. None of them should have been called to Iowa for the so called ‘robbery’ because the dude ended up turning himself in the moment his face hit the news. That’s most likely the reason why he’s feeling restless, his leg bouncing as he looks out of the airplane window. The rest of them team is slowly falling asleep, but there’s absolutely no way he can do that yet—not that he can ever sleep that easily anyway.

His mind moves at a restless pace anyway and he doesn’t know how to turn it off. He doesn’t think there has ever been a way to turn off his mind—except with Hotch. The man has always been able to turn off his busy mind with a simple touch, or mind blowing sex, whichever comes first.

Usually a touch leads to—

“Reid,” the voice that Spencer has come to know and love so well makes his mind halt. He slides his vision to where Hotch is sitting beside him, his eyes never leaving the paperwork before him. “Sit still.”

Clear as day, it’s an order—one that sends a thrill through his body. Something in him wants to obey that command, knows he should if he wants any kind of special treatment later but he’s too restless to obey.

“I can’t. The case did nothing to satisfy me and I already read all the books I brought with. Got anything to entertain me with?” The last part is low, only for Hotch to hear, hoping that the man picks up on the non-subtle hint.

“Hmm,” Aaron hums. “As much as I would love to join the mile-high club today, you do tend to scream and I don’t want the whole plane to know who’s fucking you.”

There’s a flash of irritation at having been denied, but there are only a few things Aaron Hotchner can’t resist, and one of them is him. He quickly makes sure his teammates are asleep before reaching out to grab Aaron’s hand, placing it on the inside of his thigh.

“What if I try my absolute best to stay quiet? Would that please you, _Daddy_?”

 His voice is low enough that if anybody is awake, they can’t hear what he’s saying but Aaron certainly can. The word has an immediate effect on him, body tensing and his pupils are dilating. The hand on his thigh tightens, sliding up only a fraction but the movement is enough to send fire through Spencer’s skin.

“Does my good boy want Daddy’s cock?”

Oh, his lover certainly knows how to play the game; knows how to get him squirming—but he’s better.

“I’ve been waiting for it all day. Every time you came near me I thought about what it’d feel like to have your fingers in me, working me up until you can slide into me with one stroke. Do you think you can do that for me, Daddy? Can you make your good boy feel good?”

Aaron leans in, the hand on his thigh tightening almost to a painful degree but he doesn’t notice as his lover’s lips drag across the top of his ear.

“I can make you feel more than just ‘good’,” The words send a shiver down his spine, cock twitching at the promise in those words. “I want you to go to the bathroom first, and I want you on your knees, facing the door. When I get in there you will take all of my cock. Can you do that for Daddy?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Spencer breathes, and Aaron gives his thigh one last squeeze before leaning back. He goes back to his work like nothing has happened, but he knows better than that.

Aaron is rock hard and Spencer feels smug at the fact that he’s the one that made him that way—that he’s the _only_ one who can make Aaron that hard.

“Reid.”

Right. He’s meant to be leaving for the bathroom. With shaky legs he manages to stand and somehow manages to make it all the way to the bathroom where he does as he’s instructed. The floor is hard and cold beneath his knees, but he doesn’t dare move a muscle as he waits for his Daddy.

He doesn’t have to wait for long, not when he riled his lover up enough. He hears the click of the door opening up and his hand immediately fly to Aaron’s belt buckle. His hands are shaking as he pulls Aaron’s cock out of his briefs, a whimper sliding out of his mouth before he realizes where he is.

“Remember what you said about be quiet?” Aaron asks, running his long fingers through his hair. “I need you to keep your promise to Daddy or I won’t be very happy, and you want to please me don’t you?”

“Of course I do. I’ll be good.”

He takes Aaron’s cock in his hands, relishing in the softness of it, and nuzzles his face against it. He has had this cock in his mouth many times, has tasted it, but it doesn’t stop him from being amazed every time he sees it. There’s just something about it that makes him want to savor every moment that it’s in his mouth.

He wraps one hand around the shaft while his other hand goes unto to cup at Aaron’s balls, playing with them as he leans in to wipe his tongue over the slit. The hiss from his lover’s mouth encourages him as he slides his mouth over the head, down, down until he can feel that head poke at the back of his throat. The feeling makes him want to gag, but he breathes through the discomfort and bobs his head.

Aaron’s fingers stop their soothing movements to grip roughly at his hair, not that Spencer is complaining. He loves it when the man gets rough with him and Aaron knows how much pain he can take.

“You’re such a good boy— _my_ good boy,” Aaron grinds out, trying his best to keep his voice soft when Spencer knows that if they were at home he wouldn’t hold his voice back.

Neither would he.

Aaron begins to rock his hips at a slow pace, giving Spencer time to adjust before he begins to pick up speed. He tries his best to relax his throat and allow his lover to go in as deep as he wants but there are a couple times when he gags against the brutish pace.

“That’s enough,” Aaron growls, yanking on his locks harsh enough to make Spencer sputter as he pulls back. He’s given enough time to recover before Aaron gives the next order. “Stand up and turn around.”

Spencer is quick to obey. He presses himself against the sink, arching his back enough to grind against Aaron’s hard cock, doing nothing to keep the smug smile from sliding on his lips as his lover lets out a quiet groan.

Those long fingers slide over his back side and under his pants, popping the buttons and sliding his pants down until they strain around his thighs.

“Normally,” Aaron breathes against his ear, teething coming out to nip. “I’d take my time and make my sweet boy scream, but we’re pressed for time and I don’t have lube with me so we’re going to have to do it the old fashioned way.”

He presses his fingers against Spencer’s mouth, hard enough to part them and slide them into his awaiting heat. He watches himself in the mirror, watches how his tongue slides across his lover’s fingers and covering them in his spit. He watches as Aaron watches him, those hazel eyes burning into him until his body feels like it’s too hot to be in.

“My sweet boy is so perfect,” he moans into his ear and the words go straight to his cock, making him so impeccably hard. “Are you ready for Daddy’s fingers? Do you think you’ve sucked on them enough?”

Spencer nods, knowing that his Daddy will get mad if he talks with his mouth full. The fingers slip out of his mouth with a pop and he knows from experience that he needs to will his body to relax as Aaron presses one finger to his entrance. It pushes in and Spencer hisses at the burn, Aaron stilling immediately at the sound.

“I’m okay,” Spencer pants, letting his body adjust to the intrusion. It’s not unusual for the two to break out of character, especially if Aaron thinks he has gone too far. “Just keep going.”

Lips press against his neck, followed by a flash of teeth that has his body jolting. It’s a distraction as much as anything and he’s grateful for that as Aaron slides another thick finger into him. It’s a tight fight but he moans quietly at the feeling of being stretched.

“My sweet boy is such a slut,” Aaron breathes into his neck but his mouth might as well have been on his cock with how much it reacts. “Wanting to get fuck in such a small place where our team might be able to hear. Is that what you fantasize about? Do you dream about getting caught?”

“Yes, _Daddy_ ,” he sighs as Aaron’s fingers brush against his prostate. “I dream about your cock all the time. Wish I could have it in me every day.”

And then those fingers twist and he hits that spot that makes his back arch and the whole fucking galaxy pops in front of his vision. He clamps down on his lip to keep the whimper from slipping from him and he barely makes it in time.

“Fuck me Daddy. I need your cock.”

Aaron’s fingers keep twisting and rubbing up against his prostate and if he doesn’t get fucked now then he’s going to come too soon.

“ _Please_ ,” he begs.

“Now that’s what I like to hear.”

He keeps his body as relaxed as his can, tries to focus on keeping his moans quiet as the head of Aaron’s cock slips into him. It’s so _big_ that he always wonders if he’ll be split into two whenever they fuck.

“You’re so tight,” Aaron growls out, pushing his cock in inch by agonizing inch until he’s finally flush up against Spencer’s ass. “You need to relax.”

Spencer wants to snap that it’s a little hard to relax when he’s got a thick cock in him, but he keeps his mouth closed as he remembers his role.

“Daddy just needs to fuck me as hard he can,” he pants, meeting Aaron’s eyes in the mirror. Spencer watches as a smile slowly spreads on his lips as he feels his lover’s hips pull back, that thick cock sliding out of him until just the tip is pressing against his entrance.

“Remember, my sweet boy, you asked for it.”

And that thick cock is slamming into him and he chokes on the scream that threatens to spill out of his mouth. Aaron finds his prostate without even trying and it’s always so unfair how quick his lover can put him on the edge of bliss.

“Harder,” Spencer grits out, sliding his ass back in time to meet Aaron’s thrusts.

“I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here,” Aaron says and Spencer bites back a yelp as his lover grips a fist full of his hair and pulls back, his back bowed and he can do nothing but keep himself still as Aaron pounds into him.

“Sorry Daddy,” he chokes out but the grip on his hair doesn’t lighten up. “Please fuck me harder. I want to be able to feel it when I sit down and know who I belong to.”

The growl that comes out of Aaron is almost animalistic but it sends heat shooting toward his cock and with his lover slamming into his prostate over and over, he’s coming hard. He tries to block as much cum as he can but he knows that some of it will get on his clothes.

He hears Aaron hiss behind him as he clamps down around his cock, his hips stilling as he tries to control his body.

“I’m going to pull out and you’re going to milk every last drop of cum out of my cock, do you understand?”

“Of course, Daddy,” he purrs, wincing slightly at the pull when his lover pulls out of him but he turns and falls on his knees anyway.

A part of him knows how gross it is to suck on Aaron’s cock after it has just been inside of him, but the good boy in him doesn’t mind.

Not as he takes his lover deep, gagging slightly when it hits the back of his throat, and certainly not when he feels Aaron still and he can taste the cum that slides down his throat. He fights the urge to gag around that, wanting to make his Daddy happier than he already is with his performance.

He drinks every last drop of cum until Aaron’s cock goes soft in his mouth, pulling back with a ‘pop.’ He’s breathing hard but that’s alright because Aaron is too.

“I guess we can say that we officially joined the mile-high club.” he jokes as he makes to stand, his legs threatening to give out as the shake and wobble.

“I guess so,” Aaron laughs and it’s the most beautiful sound Spencer has ever heard. “Thanks for talking me into joining.”

“Anytime. Though, I think we should focus on trying to get the cum off my shirt now. I should have taken it off before we did anything.”

It’s not that much but it’s definitely noticeable enough where the team will pick up on it right away.

“That would have taken too much time and a lot of rustling. The bathroom isn’t exactly big and besides,” Aaron murmurs, backing Spencer up until the middle of his back hits the sink. His hands curl around his waist while his nose drags along his jaw, making his body light up with nerves. “I like to see you like that. It turns me on immensely.”

Spencer groans softly as teeth come out to nip at his skin.

“As much as I would love to go another round right now,” he swallows. “The plane is going to land soon and our team will be waking up.”

“When we get home?” The promise in those words make him shiver and he presses a hard kiss to those lips.

“Of course. Anything for you, Daddy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are extremely appreciated!


End file.
